Lo que nunca podria haber sido
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque aunque ella lo amaba, ellos ya eran la mitad de un todo, una mitad a la que ella nunca tendría acceso.


Bien, este es el segundo OS de la serie Sentimientos imposibles... espero les guste...

Besos ami hermanas y amigas... las quiero...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de la señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**LO QUE NUNCA PODRIA HABER SIDO**

Las lágrimas bajaron como raudales por sus mejillas, deslizándose por su barbilla hasta caer al vacío, perdiéndose entre sus ropas. Sentía como el pecho se le iba desgarrando de a poco cada vez más, el dolor extendiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, entumeciéndola lentamente, apagando de uno en uno sus sentidos, hasta que solo quedo un sordo vacío.

Los gritos de Ronald Weasley hace mucho que había dejado de oírlos, ahora solo veía al pelirrojo estremecerse de dolor, sollozando contra el cuerpo de su hermano. Podría ser que el ruido la hubiera ensordecido, pero para ella, el mundo a su alrededor había enmudecido. Vio sin ver al resto de la familia, la madre llorando, desgarrada por el dolor, el mayor de los hermanos tratando de consolarla, el pelirrojo lame botas del ministerio abrazando al padre de todos ellos, quien solamente miraba hacia la nada.

La hermana menor, arrodillada en el suelo entre los brazos de la Sangre Sucia, el pecoso rostro enterrado en el arbusto castaño que era su pelo. Potter de pie, a su lado, sollozando como un pequeño niño perdido, sujetándose con fuerza entre los brazos del pelirrojo domador de dragones.

Todo eso pudo haberla impactado, pero no lo hizo, porque como ya se había comentado, se encontraba en un estado de shock que le impedía siquiera soltar un gemido, aunque las lágrimas seguían emanando como ríos de sus castaños ojos, dejando manchones en las mejillas llenas de oscuro hollín. Ninguna de esas muestras de dolor y afecto hacia el pelirrojo toco su marchito corazón.

Fue darle una mirada a George Weasley, quien se encontraba parado junto al cadáver de su gemelo, con la mirada perdida, lo que le hizo volver a la realidad con fuerza. Los gritos se hicieron más estridentes, el dolor se hizo tan fuerte que se mareó, la bilis subiendo por su garganta, produciéndole arcadas. Se tragó las náuseas, los sollozos, y el dolor, pues no estaba segura de tener derecho a llorarle al chico muerto. Después de todo, se dijo, sintiendo como la frialdad iba tomando posesión de su mente y cuerpo, solamente era una mortífaga Slytherin, ella no era nadie.

Pero cuando George la miro a los ojos, el dolor emanando de los mismos como oleadas devastadoras, el nudo en su garganta se hizo inmenso y no la dejo respirar. Quiso decirle que le comprendía, pues para ella también había muerto una parte de su alma junto a Fred, que el mundo también había perdido el color, el sonido, la vida misma, pero se dio cuenta de que nada que ella dijera, que nada que dijera o sintiera podría ser ni la más mínima parte que lo que sentiría él. Después de todo, ella amaba a Fred, con todo su corazón, pero sabía que nunca, nunca de la misma manera intensa e indestructible que su hermano.

Comprendió de repente que el amor que ella pudiera sentir por el gemelo muerto palidecía junto a lo que su hermano sentía por él. Porque ellos eran la mitad de un todo, una mitad a la que ella nunca tendría acceso. Le dio una sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca, y con una media vuelta, se encamino hacia la salida. Su educación Slytherin se impuso ante todo, y fríamente pensó que ella quizá con el tiempo encontraría resignación. Que al pasar del tiempo, con el matrimonio, arreglado por supuesto, y los hijos, el dolor agudo y seco iría remitiendo lentamente hasta volverse un soportable dolor sordo.

Si, quizás ese sería su futuro. Se tragó la bilis, se secó las lágrimas, y se encamino hacia el gran comedor, absorbiendo la pena para llorarla más tarde…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Catorce años después…_

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se paralizaba, el aire de sus pulmones se fue tan de repente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho, y las lágrimas, que acudieron prontas a sus ojos, se quedaron congeladas en la bahía de los mismos. Hacía mucho que el recuerdo del Weasley muerto no le producía un dolor tan intenso, pero ahí estaba. Nuevamente sintiendo como se le abría el pecho, desgarrado y sangrante.

Trago saliva, apartando la mirada, viendo sin ver el brillante cabello castaño de su hijo. Fabian Fitzwilliam Harper la miro fijamente, su pequeño ceño frunciéndose de preocupación, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre entre la suya más pequeña. Millicent le dirigió una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero su hijo era igual o más Slytherin que ella, y solamente aqueo una de sus finas cejas castañas, lanzándole una mirada desafiante. Ella rodo los ojos, soltando una risita por lo bajo, mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

-No es nada-dijo.

Fabian la miro como si no le creyera, pero no le dijo nada.

Millicent levanto la mirada nuevamente y la perdió en la distancia, observando la copia del hombre que había amado desde los once años, y que a pesar de que sabía que nunca iba a fijarse en ella, siempre había guardado la esperanza de lo contrario. Pero la muerte le había arrebatado la oportunidad, y aunque sabía que estar con él nunca podría haber pasado, quiso pensar que alguna oportunidad podría haber tenido.

Entonces el pelirrojo clavo sus ojos en ella, y le mando un asentimiento y una leve sonrisa como reconocimiento. Ella le contesto el gesto con otro igual, mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de otros ojos castaños, idénticos pero tan diferentes en sus profundidades. Un brazo posándose en su cintura la devolvió a la realidad, sus ojos encontrándose con otro par de ojos color azul que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada-dijo ella, depositando un suave beso en los labios de su marido, quien le sonrió más tranquilo.

Millicent observo el perfil del que se había convertido en su esposo trece años antes. Había conocido a Jonathan Harper en una de las tantas reuniones sangre pura a las que había asistido en compañía de sus padres, después de la guerra. En esas reuniones, lo que se buscaba era la unidad entre sangres puras, sobrevivientes todos a la purga del ministerio y a la masacre que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado había propiciado en su afán por terminar con Harry Potter. Los sangre pura, ahora despreciados y llevados al ostracismo extremo, buscaban la manera de relacionarse entre ellos, haciendo alianzas disfrazadas de matrimonios.

Ella, por supuesto, había asistido porque no le quedaba de otra, porque Pansy prácticamente la había arrastrado a ello. La morena y sus padres habían acudido con la firme idea de encontrar pronto un marido sangre pura con el cual enlazar su apellido, tratando de sacarlo del fango de donde había caído después de la guerra. Por el momento, la morena había encontrado un par de candidatos con el apellido ligeramente manchado, y de sangre pura lo suficientemente antigua como para llenar sus expectativas. De Draco Malfoy ya no se hablaba, pues aunque había salido casi indemne de los juicios contra los mortífagos, su apellido estaría manchado hasta la sexta generación.

Millicent se había escondido detrás de un pilar lo suficientemente grueso para ocultarla por completo, bebiendo hidromiel y escuchando la sarta de sandeces que cuchicheaban los Greengrass y los Parkinson entre sí. No había sido una sorpresa cuando el matrimonio Malfoy había pedido la mano de la menor de los Greengrass para su hijo Draco, y estos, a pesar de que el apellido estuviera ahogado en la infamia y a su sola mención levantara ámpulas de odio y desprecio, sabían que su hija no encontraría mejor partido. Además, Astoria siempre había estado enamorada del rubio, a pesar del odio que esto le producía a Pansy, pero no le quedaba de otra. A ninguno de ellos, por cierto.

La mayor, Daphne, se había casado hacia poco con Theodore Nott, otro matrimonio arreglado, aunque ellos siempre se habían llevado bastante bien en el colegio, por lo que no se veía que tuvieran ningún problema, al menos no se lo había comentado en ninguna de las pláticas que habían sostenido desde ello.

Millicent hizo una mueca de fastidio, acercándose aún más a la columna, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Casi lo había logrado cuando un cuerpo más grande que el suyo choco por el otro lado contra ella, tirándole la copa de la mano.

-¡Cuidado!-

-Lo siento-dijo el, mirándola con sus enormes ojos azules-estaba tratando de esconderme-

-¡Ah! Usted también…-

-Creo que se está convirtiendo en un deporte nacional…-soltó una pequeña carcajada-Jonathan Harper-

-Millicent Bulstrode-

Ella lo había mirado fijamente, esperando que agregara algo y se disculpara para dejarla sola nuevamente como habían hecho algunos otros antes, pero este solamente comenzó a comentar sobre la conveniencia de la amplitud de las columnas, entonces ella sonrió ante el descaro, y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, se encontró sentada a su lado, hablando de las cosas que les gustaban a ambos, e intercambiando opiniones similares sobre la fiesta. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron hablando la mayor parte de la noche, ajenos totalmente al resto de la gente.

Semanas después, coincidieron en una nueva reunión y repitieron las acciones de la vez anterior, hasta que en cada una de las reuniones les daba por hacer lo mismo. Comenzaron a sentirse cómodos el uno con el otro, tanto así que se habían aventurado a salir a pasear a Londres Muggle un par de veces por su propia cuenta. De ahí a ser pareja para la boda de Pansy con Adrian Pucey y después, Jeremiah Harper pidió su mano en matrimonio a su padre, para su hijo Jonathan.

Cuando se habían convertido en marido y mujer, su corazón aún continuaba llorando por Fred Weasley, recordando al pelirrojo hombre del que se había enamorado cuando solo era una pequeña chiquilla inexperta, pero así como había sabido que un día se levantaría y el dolor dejaría de ser tan intenso tras su muerte, así entonces puso su mejor empeño por lograr consolidar un buen matrimonio, en ser una buena esposa y esperaba que con el tiempo, también pudiera ser una buena madre.

Dentro de su pecho, enterró el amor que había sentido por el pelirrojo, guardándolo dentro de su mente como el más hermoso recuerdo de juventud. Finalmente, con la convivencia, se desato dentro de ambos, ella y su esposo, un fenómeno insólito entre matrimonios sangre pura, rarísimo pero no imposible: se enamoraron el uno de la otra. Y cuando ese incipiente amor dio frutos, cuando miro por primera vez el rostro de su primogénito, supo cuál debería ser su nombre: Fabian, el mejor homenaje para el hombre que le había dado la más grande lección de vida.

Clavo nuevamente los ojos en la distante figura del gemelo sobreviviente, sonrió levemente y abrazo a su esposo, mientras su segundo hijo, Charlie, se apretujaba contra ella…

* * *

Bueno, segunda parte... espero traer mas, si tienen peticiones de parejas, son recibidas con mucho gusto...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
